


Sharp Dressed Man

by vickyblueeyez



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/pseuds/vickyblueeyez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones looked good in a suit, really fucking good. Jim had to go home to handle some business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp Dressed Man

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Star Trek and its characters do not belong to me.
> 
> A/N: Written for the National Masturbation Month (May) fic challenge at the livejournal and dreamwidth community [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com). People submit fics from many fandoms with masturbation as the theme on each day. No sign up needed. Fics need to be 100 words or above. Check it out. Also, I've been meaning to do some kind of suit porn fic since This Means War came out by making some sort Trek AU fic. This fic met my requirements.

" _Starfleet and their stupid parties."_  Jim thought.

Jim wasn't a fan of them and everyone knew it, especially his best friend Bones. The only thing Jim wanted to do was return to his dorm, strip to his boxer briefs and vege out in front of the tv. He smiled at who needed to be smiled at and made chit chat to anyone who tried to talk to him. Everything was really boring as expected. Jim sipped his champagne and looked over the crowd disinterested. That is when something interesting walked through the door.

Jim's blue eyes stayed glued to his best friend who had walked through the door wearing a form fitting black suit, white shirt and black tie. His hair was gelled and spiked and fuck did he look good. For a grumpy Doctor, he played the embodiment of sex very well, too well. Jim swallowed as Bones made eye contact. Bones gave a nod and stopped in front of him.

"Look at all these suits." Bones mumbled looking around. Jim nudged him in the arm, handing him a champagne flute he had picked up from a waiter.

"I hate to break it to you but you are wearing one as well." Jim said and laughed.

Bones sighed and took the flute. He took a sip before tugging at his collar. "Yeah well, I would rather be anywhere but here. In fact, I'd rather be back in my room, out of this thing and jacking off."

Jim arched a brow. That was the thing with being the best friend. Your other best friend was comfortable enough to tell you anything and everything.

"I was just thinking that, the not being here and jacking off bit. The more I think about it the more it sounds appealing. In fact, I'm gonna go." Jim said handing Bones his own glass.

Bones looked down at the drink being shoved into his hand and then back at Jim with annoyance. "Hey! I didn't say you could go. Don't leave me here!" He yelled towards Jim's back. As Bones yelled, Bones noticed Spock coming his way. "Wonderful." He said with a sigh. It was going to be a long night.

Jim was the first one to return to their shared dorm room. He opened the door and kicked off his shoes the moment he stepped in. Next went the jacket and the rest of his clothes to the floor as he stripped on his way towards the couch. Jim sighed and sat down. He was already hard thanks to thinking about Bones on his way home. He leaned back resting his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes. He licked his lips as his fingers trailed down his chest to the waist band of his boxer briefs. Jim shifted slightly to allow enough room so that he could free his aching cock and balls.

He squeezed his balls, gently playing with the weight of them in his hand. He missed having his balls sucked, having a hot tongue to bounce them on and lick. Fuck, it had been so long since he'd been laid. At this point, he would take anything he could get, a guy, girl, Orion, he didn't really care as long as they were hot and interested. His hand moved from his balls to wrap around the base of his cock. He wanted lube, lube always felt better but he was too damned horny to care. Bones would probably be waiting at the party, waiting for enough time to pass before coming home to give Jim enough time to handle his business. That's just the kind of best friend that he was. The kind Jim wished he wasn't right about now.

He wanted Bones there, watching him stroke his dick, fucking him or being fucked by him. He wanted to see Bones horny in that suit with his cock tenting in his pants. Jim hummed at the thought as he stroked his cock faster. Bones in that suit was fucking hot. It would be even hotter if Bones kept the suit on but had his cock out from the zipper and stroking it in front of him. Fuck, why did he have to want his best friend of all people?

Jim moaned and licked his lips again at the sensation of his tight grip around his cock. He wanted to suck Bones in that suit. He wanted to look up into those hazel eyes as he had a mouthful of cock. He wanted to hear Bones curse and curse his name as his licked every inch of that dick.

"Fuck, Bones. Why do you have to be so damned hot? Fuck, I need you so damned bad right now." Jim whispered with his eyes closed.

At this rate, he was going to use both hands to get himself off. Maybe that or get one of those toys you slide into just so it could feel like someone else. He opened his eyes when he felt the couch dip down. He expected to see Bones but didn't expect to see him like this. Bones was standing on his knees on the couch, using the back for balance. It gave Jim an eye level view of his bulge through the black pants Bones wore. Those hazel eyes looked down at him yet his lips remained silent. Jim looked up but couldn't maintain eye contact for long. He looked back down to the bulge and licked his lips. He wanted to nuzzle his face against it. He wanted to tongue it through the fabric. He wanted to free and taste it.

Jim watched Bones' hands as he unbuckled his belt, then the button, unzipped his pants and pulled them down to his thighs. Jim could have easily freed Bones' tenting cock from his underwear but he wanted to see flesh. Jim wanted to see skin, all of Bones' skin so he grabbed for the waistband and pulled them down. He heard Bones intake of breath as his leaking cock sprang forth. It was mouth watering in size and girth, better than what he had imagined. Jim reached up and wrapped his hand around the base before taking it into his hot mouth. Jim looked up just in time to see Bones curse and grip the couch harder to stop his body from wobbling.

"Fuck, Jim." He moaned looking down at him with intense eyes. Jim swirled his tongue around the head and sucked, stroking the remaining length with his hand. His own cock throbbed hard with need but he had long forgotten about it, too focused on his mouthful of Bones' glorious cock. Bones moved Jim's hand away and started to pump his cock into his mouth.

"Fuck." Bones said as he tilted his head back and moaned towards the ceiling. He looked down again and met Jim's blue eyes. "That's it. Keep sucking. Suck my cock and stroke yourself." Bones told him.

Jim hummed his approval around Bones' cock making him feel the vibrations. Jim reached down and took a hard grip on his own cock. He was so damned turned on. It felt so much better this way, stroking his cock while Bones fucked his mouth. Hearing Bones moan, his curses, hearing his name on Bones' lips while tasting his sweet cock was getting him so close that he was going to cum any second. He moaned hard onto the dick in his mouth as he came, arching his back off of the couch. Semen was splattered on his abs but he didn't care. All he could focus on was the erratic thrusting of cock into his mouth. Bones was close and his thrusts were growing frantic with need. Jim kept sucking while he changed positions to sit on his knees. Jim alternated between sucking and licking. His free hand squeezed Bones' balls and played with them.

"Fuck, Jim, fuck! I'm going to cum! Are you ready? Are you ready, Jim?" He asked and Jim gave a long hum as his answer. "Goddamit, Jim!" He moaned and came with a jerk, tilting his head back as his body spasmed with release.

He gripped the couch to keep from falling as Jim milked the cum out of him, sucking every drop into his mouth. Bones twitched all the way through until Jim was done. Bones winced and shifted, moving his now aching knees from under him and sitting on the couch. He watched Jim spit into a tissue out of the corner of his eye but didn't say anything. He was sweating and wiped his forehead with his shirt covered arm. When Jim sat back on the couch, there was silence.

"You're not going to go all awkward on me are you?" Bones asked with an arched eyebrow. When Jim didn't answer, Bones looked at him seriously. "So was that going to be a onetime thing, the start of something causal like friends with benefits or maybe something more?"

"More?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, like a relationship. I know serious is not your thing but if you want to give it a try, I'm interested and would be more than happy to-" Bones started but Jim cut him off.

"My other relationships never worked out because I was already in love with someone else." Jim said and looked down at his hands.

"Jesus, kid. You could have just told me." Bones said scooting closer and putting an arm around him. He lifted Jim's chin with his fingertips so that he could see his eyes. "You know, you can be a real idiot some times?" He whispered.

"Oh now you're insulting me?" Jim asked with an arched eyebrow of his own.

"Shut up." Bones said with a smile and leaned in to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please leave kudos if you enjoyed my fic. Please subscribe to my author alert at http://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/profile, which will alert you to new fics that I post. If you are not a member of ao3, you can bypass their waiting list and request an invite at ao3-invitecodes.livejournal.com and ao3-invitecodes.dreamwidth.org. Thank You
> 
> Inspiration Pics:  
> Karl Urban in RED (2010)  
> 
> 
> Chris Pine in This Means War (2012)  
> 


End file.
